IMPORTANT
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: Send me your OC to join to one of the Black 'n White adventures. Already have an OC? Check inside to all you need to know. Review or PM me if you have an ask or sugestion. All informations you need here, please, read!
1. Welcome!

First I want to say that any problem with the text is the fault of my computer that is having problems.

Want to join the new generation of heroes of the Arcade? Send me a review.

I'll write a fic Wreck-It Ralph next generation and would OCs for the story (credits given to the author of the character and any authorization to give ideas and if you want to get a first version of the story before I post it) and suggestions for stories.

Below my brother's OC form  
Name: Erick  
Family: Fix-It Felix Jr. (father), Tamora J. Calhoun (mother), and James Clarion (adoptive brothers, Clarion and babysitter), Jack T. Calhoun (uncle)  
Age: 12 years  
Appearance Physical and Psychological: Light Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes. You hum rebel, calm and curious, a born leader, and despite having little hum of Fear is always the first to think of a Solution to the confusion that he and his friends arrange, and the first to face anything to protect others.  
Like and Dislikes: Likes challenges and have fun, loves music and anything related to guns. Not like snooping in your stuff or that they are picking up on your toes.  
Fears: From anything related to cars, Turbo and Kitty return and be alone or lost  
Special power: still undefined (field not really necessary, but if you want to think of something)  
Has a crush on someone?: Not now (Depending on the age of his character, the preference is not for Older What Erick, Sugar Rush Racers are also available).  
Can I change something in your OC?: It changes as I needed  
Other: (If you want to add something more)  
How was secretly trained warrior and sorcerer by Clarion and James  
Despite Your Fear of vehicles has a Fascination For the real world outside the Arcade and he at times, secretly leave with Clarion

add:

Car: (if are a new Sugar Rush racer, just describe his/her car)

Just a reminder, The Sugar Rush racers are still in its forms Normal Nine Years except the OCs: Clarion, James and Jelly. Each character of the new generation is special and why not hold your fixed ideas, some or all have special gifts and none of them is definitely connected to a game. OCs from other games or candidates to Clarion's Boyfriend (just keep in mind that it is human) are welcome.

Send me your characters and I will choose some for the history

Well, I will continue this history when I have suficient OCs to my beginning, but, here are a page about some OCs I have to present you:

Cotton Candy Twins:  
Name: Clarion Grace Jackson  
Sugar Rush Name: Pammy Cotton Candy  
Family: Her parents are unpplunged, has a twin brother, James, and Felix and Calhoun are her adoptive parents  
Age: Real age 25, but she herself programed in only 18, but she in Sugar Rush are 10, the age she become a racer  
Appearence: average sugar covered red hair, bright blue eyes, tall and thin and are ever with her golden and blue medaliom. In Sugar Rush she was a little taller than the other racers, ever tied her hair in a braid, covered sugar black jacket, white T-shirt cotton candy, transparent skirt, blue shorts, blue boot, white and blue striped socks and a white cotton candy bow in her head. Clarion mood changes a lot depending on the people and situations, but most of the time she looks like Calhoun in the way of acting, has a rebellious and mischievous side as Gloyd and in some rare times one hand child, curious, she gets bored easily and has a tendency to cause some sort of confusion when it happens.  
Like and Dislikes: Likes draw, music (the highest and best agitated), adventures, pranks, his family and friends and has a special passion for playing truth or dare. Not like to receive orders, that the contrary, spending much time in Sugar Rush  
Fears: Losing people you care about, Kitty returning, be alone again  
Powers: She can change shape, transform people for a time, can regenerate in any game, able to open a portal to the real world and cancel powers of others.  
Has a crush on someone: She has a crush on Gloyd, but she will never be with him because she psicologicaly are a teen he and the kid  
Could something change?: Are my, of course I will not  
Others: She are not the official character of Sugar Rush, her code are hidden in her medalion and it's the reason she has powers que

Name: James Robert Grace  
Sugar Rush Name: Jay-Jay Cotton Candy  
Family: Same as his sister, Clarion  
Age: 10, he never wanted to grow up  
Appearence: red sugar covered hair and blue eyes, short and average build, cotton candy blue jacket, white shirt, blue pants and red boots, white and blue cotton candy cap, white gloves and red and his golden medalion. He is a good boy, slightly shy, somewhat fearful, joyful, childlike, gentle, wise, calm and intelligent  
Likes and dislikes: likes to invent (but not very good at it), running, spending time with his family and things like normal children. Dislikes, bricadeiras of his sister, his inventions go awry when and to meddle in the adventures of the gang.  
Fears: Afraid of the Dark, Kitty or Turbo back, be alone again, anything he deems dangerous  
Powers: has the same of her sister (except to travel between worlds) is also a great sorcerer  
Has a crush on someone?: Vanellope  
Changes? On  
Others: Same as Clarion

Other Sugar Rush Racers:

Real Name:?  
Sugar Rush Name: Jelly Beam  
Family:?  
Age: Aparentely same as the other racers  
Appearence: short purple hair and big blue eyes, red jelly beam cap, red jacket, yellow shirt, pink skirt, a red and a green socks, purple jelly beam and the golden boots and gray medalion. Jelly is proud, tucked, authoritarian, spoiled, likes to cause confusion and finds himself superior to all other oss.  
Likes and dislikes: From watching others quarreling, jelly beans and is very proud of herself. Do not like to lose, to preach her pieces, to be ignored and left alone  
Fear: That someone discover his secret before the time  
Powers: Apparently none  
Has a crush on someone: Not really, but he likes to pretend to cause jealousy in the other girls  
I could change anything?: You will have a surprise Latter  
Others: None knows where Jelly cam, but she is not the official character of any game aparentely  
One or another time she just let scap the words "Turbo-Tastic" sacrying the others. It's a joke or are something strange with her?

Name: Lily von Schweetz  
Family: Vanellope (older sister)  
Age: 7  
Appearence: Long candy covered black hair, tied in a braid, hazel eyes, white jacket, teal sirt, double white cupcake skirt, teal and white stripped socks and black and blue sneaker. She is sweet, innocent, curious, friendly, shy, deep very brave and always wants to prove she can.  
Like not Like: like candy, her best friend, Kandella, and races. Dislikes, the way the children treat her mairia  
Fear: Turbo and things that normal children are afraid  
Powers: Glitch  
Has a crush on someone?: She was too young  
I could change anything?: I will not  
Others: She was a glitch like Vanellope When she arrived

Other OCs you have to know:

Jack T. Calhoun: Tamora's young Brother, it is usually the type agitator and child, but knows when to take things seriously.

Roxane: Jack's wife, his game was unplugged plugged two days later because of the monsters of the game got out of control and were affecting the players. She is fun, curious, easily impressed but almost nothing scares master any kind of weapon, auburn brown hair and lilac eyes.

Tatiana: Ralph's wife, came from the same game Roxi is a bit more serious and mature the colleague likes to put things in order, rarely loses his temper but is startled easier to Roxane, is versed in martial arts, has black hair and gray eyes.

Other OCs don't belong to me:

Name: Citrus Fruitsplash

Ower: warriorkittytailsdoll

Family: None

Age: 12  
Appearance: Long blond hair, bright green eyes, pixie-stick shirt, fruit leather pants, jellybean earrings, jelly bean shoes. she's a nice person

Car: Sort of like Vanellope's main design. Candy cane engine, oreo wheels, seat area is a cinnamon bun, controls are hardened icing. Main body is maple ice cream.

Fears: Spiders, Felix dying, Felix not liking her, Taffyta when she's angry, Turbo, death, the dark, Calhoun when she's angry, losing everyone close to her, scary monsters, guns, Ralph when he's angry, Taffyta in general.  
Crush: Felix and Swizzle.

Name: Kandella Twist

Ower: Crazy and LOUD

Family: Taffyta (Twin sister)  
Age: 9  
Appearance: Short pale blonde hair with a hat made out of red twizzlers, icy blue eyes with a fushcia outline, pale skin, and is the same height of Taffyta. She wears an outfit similar to Taffyta but mostly everything is covered with twizzlers and candy canes. She's opposite of Taffyta. She is sweet, kind, caring, and very loveable and loves helping out people.

Car: Like Taffyta's but with white cake icing, all kinds of candy canes, and twizzlers

Powers: she is able to shoot super long twizzlers and candy canes from her hands or her car and it can pull a racer behind her and from her hands she can just shoot twizzlers and candy canes.  
Love Interest/Crush: She has the biggest crush on Rancis.


	2. First Newsletter

Guys, this will be a newsletter where I will try to keep them informed of all who want to know and direct them to where they want to go. This chapter is dedicated to the first OCs were sent to me, so they were assigned stories and everything else.

1) Hybrid Rae the Hedgehog and Sanderson "Sandy" the Dream Hedgehog  
Owers: RobinsInTheSkye and Wreck-It Felix (Guests)  
I do not know if any of you are reading this, but welcome! I loved the new characters, and about Sandy, I talk with one of my friends, Wreck-It Peri Robinson, and she give me a great idea, this will be the place to you, keep up imformados.  
Designated histories: Next Generation Real World Adventures; New Heros Arcade Arcade and Rise of the Guardians. Wait for the launch of the stories.

2) Luna  
Ower: My friend Peri  
Welcome sis, wait for the releases  
Designated Histories: Next Generation Real World Adventures; New Arcade Heros; Wreck-It and Turbo Return Next Generation.  
Stay in the line for more informations.

3) Sunnykist Sodapop  
Ower: edger230  
Welcome! I loved the new girl.  
Designated histories: Sugar Rush Update, New and Next Generation Arcade Heros and maybe more. Expect releases and information.

4) Jessica "Jess" H. Calhoun and Vanessa G. Calhoun  
Ower: My friend Princess Heart  
Nice to see you sis!  
Designated Histories: Next Generation Real World Adventures; New Arcade Heros; Wreck-It and Turbo Return Next Generation

5) Crystal  
Ower: My friend Evangeline Robinson  
One thing sis, I will change the name of the new girl to Thalia, just for one or two Reasons I will explain you later.  
Designated Histories: Next Generation Real World Adventures; New Arcade Heros; Wreck-It and Turbo Return Next Generation

¨ 6) to m  
Sorry, I do not understand and my translator do not help me, if you are still here I will try to talk to you later.

7) Josh Buterscotch  
Ower: liqouricewhip  
Welcome!  
Designated Histories: Lily Von Schweetz Adventures; Sugar Rush Update and Next Generation Real World Adventures; New Arcade Heros and maybe more, just wait for informations.

8) Rachel pepperiment  
Ower: wise0wl  
Designated Histories: Lily Von Schweetz Adventures; Sugar Rush Update and Next Generation Real World Adventures; New Arcade Heros; Wreck-It Next Generation; Turbo Return

9) to Guest: I do not know if you are still here, but welcome and I will try to launch your special character in the story, just wait for more informations

10) Harper Fluggerbutter  
Ower: LilyPotter246  
Designated Histories: Sugar Rush 2 - The Next Generation Adventures; Next Generation Real World Adventures; New Arcade Heros; Wreck-It Next Generation and maybe more, wait more informations.

To the que others are reading it, send me your OCs I will designate and then to somewhere. Send me your questions about what you want to know and I will answer. See you all Latter!


	3. NG RW Adventures and RotArcadeG

Firstly, for Guest, your character was to designate to joint us in Next Generation Real World Adventures and Rise of the Arcade Guardians. And of course I will write a story about his origin, but I'm still planning on it and she will be docked in the collection Black 'n White, then will take a while.

Secondly, for all of you, if you have seen Truth or Dare, I really am in need of good ideas for the next chapter, which will be the revenge of the hardest hit in the previous games, so help me, please!

Third, I am launching Next Generation Real World Adventures today: The following OCs will be joining us:  
Erick (My Brother's OC), Lily (Sugar Rush racer little version of myself); Citrus Fruitsplash (warriorkittytailsdoll's OC); Kandella Twist (); Harper and Ashton Fluggerbutter (Hap is LilyPotter246's OC and I will creat a form to Ash to my own ), Jack (Guest's OC), Rachel pepperiment (wise0wl's OC); Josh Buterscotch (liqouricewhip's OC); Thalia Fix-It (Evangeline Robinson's OC), Jessica and Vanessa Calhoun (Heart Princess' OCs); Sunnykist Sodapop (edger230's OC); Wreck-It Luna (Wreck-It Peri Robinson's OC); Rae the Hybrid Hedgehog (RobinsInTheSkye's OC) and Sandy the Dream Hedgehog (Wreck-It Felix's Hedgehog version of Sandy from Rise of the Guardians), so, if one of you are reading it , wait for the release, you have the right to create scenes, give ideas, alrterar scenes and lines belonging to their characters and if they want to be able to receive a preview of the story.

And finally, I started writing Rise of the Arcade Guardians, a short story kind Rise of Guardians in Arcade version. I do not know how to consider this story. She is not a crossover because I will not use the original characters from Rise of the Guardians or a Game Character version of them, and is not a parody or fanmake because the new story is completely different from the original. But I'm not here to talk about it, in fact I invite you to join us, I have a Sandy Hedgehog version, a Pitch Sugar Rush virus version and a special surprise for Jack, but I need OCs for the other Guardians. Please help me!

Rise of the Guardians Arcade  
Summary: When Sugar Rush 2 is brought from another Arcade, nobody knows what a dangerous virus came with it, fear gripped the Arcade, in particular children and adolescents, and neither the old nor the new Arcade Heroes seem to be able to fight this new guardians are summoned to battle, but will they manage to bring peace, hope and light back to the Arcade?

Hope to see you soon and keep sending me OCs to join us.


	4. Second Newsletter

For those particpando, Next Generation Real World Adventures is now with the prologue and 2 chapters ready.

To Guest: Jack will join Arcade Rise of the Guardians and are participating already open, Next Generation Real World Adventures.

To Guest: Chocolate Strawberry, Designated histories: NGRWA, SRU and more

To Wilbur-Nator (Guest): Virtual NGRWA is participating in, will go into RotAG and maybe I'll create a Sonic history especially if I get ideas

To m (Guest) I will not write anything CandyXSour Bill King, not to have a problem with that, but all my stories are After Movie and I have no plans to bring back King Candy, but if you want I can write an light and special chapter Truth or Dare for you, I think it can be fun. If you have any other ideas just send me and I will always see what I can do.


	5. Black 'n White Series

I posted this new to welcome a new friend and present to you my collection Wreck-It Black 'n White

Name: Patty Peppermint

Ower: Candlehead

Designated Histories: Curse in the Arcade; Slumber Party; Lily Von Schweetz;Sugar Rush Unlimited; NGRWA; Wreck-It Next Generation; Truth or Dare

Wreck-It Black 'n White Series:

1) Curse in the Arcade - When two kids end up being sucked into the real world to the game world, they carry with them a secret and powerful and dangerous virus, programmed to destroy everything in your path and do not stop for anything.

2) Labirynth of Nightmares - A new game came to an Arcade and is scaring both the players and the characters, but our heroes and a group of runners will have to face their biggest nightmares to save a lost friend.

3) Slumber Party - Vanellope invites her friends for a sleepover, but has a girl who is not happy and the boys will not accept being excluded.

4) Lily Von Schweetz - Sugar Rush received an update and with it two new characters, but there is a problem, Lily is not only younger than the runners but also is a Glitch, but she is willing to do anything to prove can be as good as the others, even if it means siding with a dangerous enemy.

5) The Other Side of the Mirror - A convention center and the Games are happening this festival is the battle of Games, forcing our heroes to envisage new versions of themselves, but the two sides are very different from each other and the meeting will generate much confusion.

6) Sugar Rush Unlimited - Sugar Rush gets a new update. New corridors, new circuits, new vehicles, and more. Adapt to this new life will not be easy.

7) Behind the Screen - Curiosity killed the cat, but when a little accident happens and the inhabitants of Arcade receive an unexpected visit from outside, our heroes will have to do everything possible so that this saying does not become reality.

8) Cy-Turbo Halloween - Party night, horror stories, a spell can bring back an old enemy? Or is this just another Halloween prank?

9) Sugar Rush 2 - The moment Sugar Rush 2 come to the Arcade things start to go wrong. Vanellope is missing and some characters do not take well have to live with the children of the old Sugar Rush. Much confusion and danger awaits.

10) Rise of the Arcade Guardians - When Sugar Rush 2 arrives at the Arcade, nobody knows that it carries a virus. Fear runs rampant through Arcade and this time the strength of the Heroes Arcade seems to be insufficient. Four Guardians are chosen to fight, but the battle will not be easy, especially since there seems to be a certain rivalry between the two groups of warriors.

11) Love Trough the Screen - Fall in love with a character in a game is crazy, is not it? There is a person who does not think so. It was through a game he knew her, but is that because of a game it will have to forget it?

12) Next Generation Real World Adventures - Being in an unoccupied Arcade is hard, especially for a bunch of hyperactive children, then how about an adventure in the real world? It would be nice, but nothing is simply peace and fun for these children.

13) Legend of the Arcade Guardians - Pitch returns with a new ally. The new Guardian is choosen and a new battle begins.

14) A new Turbo, a new threath - The Easter holiday can become dangerous when a new version is installed on Turbo Time Arcade, but does Turbo is behind the attacks on the old and the new Core Four Heros?

15) Deleted Memories - Fix-It Felix Jr. receives an update (No, I did not write wrong), and with it a new character, but Lucy has no memory of anything beyond her programming.

Histories Out Collection  
- Family  
- Wreck-It Next Generation  
- Truth or Dare


	6. Litwalk's High

To Guest: NGRWA stands for Next Generation Real World Adventures, and SRU Sugar Rush Unlimited. And I do not exactly know what is quotev but I will try to take a look.

To m (Guest): It looks a great idea, but I do not know if I'm able to write something before movie, so, I'm thinking in make something after "The New Turbo, the new trheath", with him trying to get back the confidence of Arcade Characters you and I will think what more. About the Truth or Dare special chapter, by something Bill King CandyXSour you mean something like Friendship or Romance?

To all you:  
I posted this to announce one of my new histories: Litwalk's High  
With all the new kids of the Arcade is a school created to They learn all They need and choose Their futures.  
Keep sending me your OC's (I prefer They be not original Sugar Rush Racers, I already have a lot of They and this history will be mostly about Next Generation Kids of what game or games you want, what include Next Generation Sugar Rush Kids. The only coulple defined in Sugar Rush at the moment is VanillaButter, I will not interfer in your chooses. Abou the other kids of the main game, just read the OC's part of the first chapter to you know what I already have and the original couples que cam of previous histories).  
Hope see you soon with all your OC's.

And to who was reading in the Arcade Curse, I have done all the history in my PC, with fourteen chapters and a special of my friend, I will just wait my Beta send me all back to post. After it will have a two-shot before the Labyrinth of Nightmares.

See you!


	7. Reply to RobinsInTheSkye

**A Reply to the Guest and friend RobinsInTheSkye**

**Well, I revised all I have ready for BnW series and is it: History one, Curse in the Arcade are complete, I will just wait my Beta to post the rest of the history. The second will be a little tow-shots to the Cotton Candy Twins. The third will be particular to the Four, the Twins and some Sugar Rush racers. I'm thinking in include them somewhere in the fourth history that, after a little revise, will be The Other Side of the Mirror.**

**About Jack. What Jack? I have three Jacks in the series, two in NGRWA. One is Jack Frost, and the complete name Jack Frost Fix-It say all no? The other is an Arcade Virus, an OC I received from a guest, he's also human, but a little strange (search in the reviews to IMPORTANT just if want to check).**

**Thanks! And I will take a look when I can (because I pass çmost of my time in the cellphone and in this I'm not able to search anything).**

**And take you a lot! I think I will never stop writing, I do it since nine years, and the think mostly make my life after Wreck-it Ralph was Meet the Robinsons, I not believe that almost four years has passed and I still love that movie! It never happened to me before!**

**And seems we will have a great next chapter to Truth or Dare. Thanks! I began to plan it and hope no take so much time to end and post it.**


	8. Matrix series 'n Sticky Wreck-It Archive

I'm here to announce the beginning of a new collection. Matrix will be a series of four seasons where a powerful virus attacks the Arcade, trapping all the characters in an alternate reality to steal your energy and ... Well, the series is not yet fully defined yet, but I'm betting big that will be good. Any resemblance to the film Matrix is coincidental. In my defense I just watched the movie on Friday and before I started writing the story before that.

To m (Guest): If you want a story about Turbo, maybe you will like season two, Turbo-Tastic Chaos.  
-KK-  
I'm here to announce too, my friend, Stick Wipplesnit and some of her WIR related works.  
The already Begun is: Vanellope and Wilbur Potter and the Kryptonite Stone, a Cartoon X-overs fanfic, remake of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone with a few, in the future a lot of twists, mostly of Wreck-It Ralph Characters are in the series. Here are some of They:  
Vanellope the Harry  
Rancis the Hermione  
Ralph the Hagrid  
Calhoun to Sirius Black

To mention just some of que I remember, my mind is not the same. We want to put Turbo / Candy King on this too, so, if you have a suggestion who he can be send by review or PM me.

Other que will be posted soon will be: Vanellope and Patty, Ocarina of Time. A remake of Zelda Ocarina of Time, staring:  
Vanellope and Candlehead's OC, the Patty Link  
Rancis the Zelda  
Calhoun the Impa  
maybe to Darunia Ralph (we're thinking about it)  
and ... Well I remember not the whole cast, but will be the Sugar Rush themed adventure. If you have any suggestion tell me.

The other is not a Cartoon X-Over WIR themed fic, in fact will be the WIR fic, the WIR remake with an aditional character, a few changes and add some scenes.

And another WIR fic, in this history, is Meryan normal girl, or not, she have the power to turn draws in reallity, but even They turn into dangerous things. One day this power brings her to the arcade and ... I will not put spoilers here, the history will be on soon, just wait.


	9. Third Newsletter

To the Guests and friends RobinsInTheSkye and Wilbur-Nator

Glad you like the idea. I'm thinking about a lot of things and I'm almost certain your and your brother's characters will be in, I will send the first chapter to my Beta today and post when I reiceive it back.  
About Rise of the Arcade Guardians... I don't know when I will post it, because I still need the character to North, arrange some details about a idea I had to Bunny and wait my friend send me (or not) the character for Tooth, and maybe wait a Beta too.  
And a great welcome to the new OC:

Name: Morpheus "Morph" the Gospel Kitsune Cat

Ower: Wilbur-Nator

Designated Histories: Matrix Series, The two sides of the Mirror and I will check for more

To the guest m: In the Matrix series it will take a time, because I'm stil with the first chapter of the first season with my Beta, but I'm working in the other and I will post it soon as I can.

To all you: If someone want to chack, Sticky and I posted Ocarina of Time - Sugar Rush legend today, and the WIR remake: Wreck-Ir Ralph Doulble Trouble, all in her profile: Sticky Wipplesnit.

The first chapter of Matrix are now with my Beta, so it will be posted soon.


	10. A Little Stop on This

I came here to tell you, I will stop accepting OCs for a while, except for the Guardians I'm still waiting and any character that does not belong to Sugar Rush for the Matrix series. Thanks to everyone who has sent me their OCs and wait apparitions, suggestions of ideas for stories or announced new stories are very welcome.  
I am also here to announce to you reading Curse in the Arcade that the next chapter should come out soon, but count on a certain delay between one chapter and another because my Beta is a very busy person, but the story is ready, which will be a point in favor.  
Will also leave soon reclaiming, the first story I am writing to request, also my first story about the Turbo and Turbo Time Twins, an idea a little unique but I will not spoil the surprise.

To m: A small question: Your language is French, right? I was thinking, my English is not, but I can not write my stories very well, with a few flaws but well, then how about I try to release a version of the Matrix series and reclaiming especially in French? I think it may be better for you, and a new experience, fun and educational for me, what do you say? And did not answer me about CandyXSour Bill King, Romance or Friendship? I still want to write that special chapter of Truth or Dare, Sticky promised to help me but I need to know.

Temporarily saying goodbye  
Lily Von Schweetz


	11. Fourth Newsletter

Really good news! I'm a little too sensitive, I do not like When people have problems with each other, it make me a little sad.  
And congratulations! I'm very happy for you! I never Entered a contest before, and I never read any fanfiction before Sonic too, because even thought I have a lot of things in the Sonic world I do not know, but I'm thinking in get the look!  
I have some questions:  
1 - What kind of Sonic game you are thiking When created these characters?  
2 - What kind of interaction They have with the game (official or non-official ... Well, what I'm saying? I have a memory glitch, sorry)?  
3 - You Mentioned some other characters names, or are they cannon OC's? They are OC because if I will need to creat the characters, so I will need a slight idea what are you thinking the momment you firs in They think to have the idea what I will do.  
And, do not I said it last time, but it was just for I created this page. Members can use PM or the Forum page to send messages and OCs, but I needed a place to the anon-people too, everyone who want something.

Well guys, When I said I will not accept more OCs, it was because I have a lot of work to Them, but I'm back! So, send me your OC and, if They do not fit in one of my histories, They can maybe have histories Their Own or be designated to Wreck-It Ralph Vanillary Series in Sticky Wipplesnit's profile (this is the place to all announcements, I only have one, I and Sticky are not two writers how you are thinking, that is an old profile I had abandon when i loose my email password, but I get it again and work in the two now).

I also want to say, some of my histories are being posted in . The comunity are still new and have a few histories on it, but have some interesting stuff, so, if want to take a look or join to the comunity, feel invited to it.

If you missing something and thinking I was talking to Robins in what would be a fanfiction is a little strange, in fact this is just the space to it, important announcements, ideas, CBOs, talk betwen me and anon people and other things. If you want to announce something, feel free to send me a PM or review.

I need dares and questions for Truth or Dare, all original character or OCs avaliable, but I need more for my OC, Clarion (a lot of people want to revenge her but I get good ideas is not it my own), and for Calhoun (even saying all this is a dangerous nonsense and Lily, Clarion and a few others want to take her in the game, but I also have no good ideas for it).  
Also in Truth or Dare, my friend, Princess Heart is helping me with a special Sugar Rush before movie chapter, so, questions and dares for it are pretty welcome too.

And, Matrix series and reconquering will get the French version.

Reconquering will be first asked my history, my first Turbo history, dedicated to Megan, here knowed by the Guest m. Will not be before the movie, or the Turbo return, in fact, I'm writing it like the new Turbo Time version and the new Turbo trying to survive in the Arcade, out of the shadow of the old Turbo and a surprise character who is trying spur him to take revenge for something with which he has nothing to do. That's all I can say for now. Perhaps this story go replace another, but if not, will contain spoilers for one of my future fics, but do not worry about it.


	12. Another reply to Robins

I loved the idea for North, I will never think in something so perfect! I already received the idea for Tooth, and I'm almost doing Bunny myself, just needing a good game, I think Sonic is perfect, I already have Tooth and Jack living in the same game (thanks to my friend for it). About Pitch, in fact I already have one, and it might seems strange, but he's a kind of (new) Sugar Rush virus. I don't know where I came with the idea, but he are the first guardian created after Sandy, but I can mix up your and mine ideas to put him the right way.

And, I think you're messing up things with Jack (I knew I had not put so many characters with the same name but one is not mine, one came first and I cannot change the name of the other). Jack The Virus, and Jack Frost are two diferent Jack's (sorry if you catch it up and are I that was messing things). If you're talking about Jack Frost, he already have a family, is in Next Generation Real World Adventures, chapter one, his full name and mention his brothers and sisters.

As about Clarion, you don't have exactly to know because I still not posted They Need a Family (will came after Curse in the Arcade), but if you pay attention of the part after game of the last posted chapter of Truth or Dare, you will see Clarion already have a adoptive family. But to cut off your search, well, Jack Frost will not appear as Frost untill the end of the history, but he will be in with his family. Like I said in that mentioned history chapter, he are twin brother of Luke, younger brother of Erick and Crystal, and older brother of Thalia Fix-It, also adoptive brother of Clarion and James.

And you and North can be relaxed. Sandy will not die in this history. In fact, it will be completely diferent of the movie, and will have a surprise death in the end (but if you read Next Generation Real World Adventure and pay attention when Rise of the Arcade Guardians began, you will catch it fast, who is death).

A great Thanks for the help! Questions? Just ask me and I will answer (in fact all this histories are geting a lot confusing).  
See you!


	13. Onr more reply to Robins and some news

In fact I have three Jack characters, but the three are rarely seen together. I created the first, that was supposed to be Calhoun's brother. So, I received Jack, the virus. So, came that Guardians thing and I created another to be Jack Frost, in fact is not my fault, but is still confusing even to me.

Clarion changed a little during Black 'n White series, basicaly she have red hair, blue eyes, fair skin and pointed ears. In Sugar Rush her hair are average lenght and covered with sugar, tied in a braid and she wore a bow and two clips, she wore black sugar covered jacket, white cotton candy shirt, transparent skirt, blue shorts, black and white stockings and blue boots. Her principal clothes are the same black jacket and blue boots, blue t-shirt and jeans, but are seen with various other clothes in diferent places, her hair with diferent lenghts too and sometimes with another colors. She began with the age betwen nine and ten, the age she is in Sugar Rush, but she grew up until eighteen, the age she turned her programed age. She always wore a golden necklace with a blue stone what hiddes her code, since her mother's game was unplugged. She are tall and thin, mostly human, but with a bit of elfic blood.

Well, seems your memory problem is not so bad as my. I forget things in two minutes sometimes, and I have a tendence to lost a lot of my ideas if I can't write then. During the night, I forgot things mostly easier, I never remember my dreams and if I think in something before sleep I certainly will lost it.

And, yes, seems everyone loves Sandy, in fact is one of the reasons this history will not be like the movie, I like him so much to it, and he is the motive to me write a RotG history too.

Any more question, just ask.  
See you!

To all you, the notices are that Rise of the Arcade Guardians will be comming soon. I already have all the guardians and a lot of ideas together and began it. I'm thinking in make a Rise of the Guardians fanmake too, what you think?

As Sticky I will be posting soon a Meet the Robinsons and Wreck-It Ralph crossover, still unnamed but I have a lot of great ideas.

Curse in the Arcade, chapter 2 are ON now. I don't know why but I love that history, principaly the next chapter that will be comming next.


	14. Friend to Friend Talk

Thanks. I think Clarion, alongside with Kayla of non-fics, are the most beautful girls I created since my eight years. I love red haired girls too, mostly of them are so beautful.  
In fact, a time ago I was thinking in something about all it. Matbe his talks are being a little stranges for the others around, so I thought in a crazy idea. In fact, I have four or five profiles, two I was right are now out of use, so I was thinking in, how about if I pass the password of one to you, so we can tur it in a place to we can talk in particular and most directly? The sistem was simple, you answer, I send you the e-mail and password the same way we're talking now, you enter that, change the password and send me the new one by PM to just we know and can talk in particular (In fact I already do it one time with an old friend and worked very well before she abandon all). And of course I already consider you my friend, in fact, I never thought I will meet so many awesome friends after one whole year in this site. I'm so glad for it!  
About the history, yeah, Rise of the Arcade Guardians are going so good that I'm already proud of it. And, abou MtR history... this are a good name. In fact, I don't know exactly how the story will be too, I have some ideas but almost all will be improvised, like I do with Curse in the Arcade, and that turned a good one, so I think that will be too. In fact, I was with a big problem to begin this history. I wrote four versions of the fall, one in each one of the three games and one directly in Game Central Station, and I don't know what two bests are the Sugar Rush and Hero's Duty version, but I can't decide.


	15. Friend to Friend Talk 2

Of Course it isn't a joke. I'm not so much the joking kind of people. And I get emotional easy sometimes too. When I received my first review to Curse in the Arcade I was almost jumping by the walls, screaming around the house and huging and kissing everyone. In fact the account are basically empty, I consider it like a home move, we move everything with us, now is all yours and you make what you want. The name I put are Evangeline Robinson (because this is the name of the e-mail too).

Here are the e-mail name and acount password. You probabily will need the e-mail password too, but ask it me by PM later for nothing go wrong.

Evangeline_Robinson hotmail. com (without the spaces)

357R3L4R081N50N

In fact I'm very happy too! See you soon!

I take so much time to post it because I was checking everything and my PC are doesn't working very well.


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah, I already realized that and already tried to correct. Just check it again, I think this time I get it.


	17. Reply to Megan and RotAG

Reply to Megan: Oh, sory! Really sory! I was so busy, and without internet this weekend and my Beta send not me the first chapter of Matrix. I was helping Sticky with a lot of things and Heart Princess are assuming some of my old histories and begining to write Animal Run and she also needs help. Sorry. I will try to back to work in Reconquering, but it depends of all the work my frients have for me and when my Beta will send me chapter four of Curse in the Arcade. And if you like histories with Turbo, HP released to me he will be in Animal Race.  
Sory again. See you!

To all you:

Rise of the Arcade Guardians will be posted soon. Here, I'm presenting every guardian and Pitch:

Name: Sir Nicolas St. North  
Family: Unknown  
Age: Immortal

Game: Dark Knight  
Appearance Physical and Psychological: North is a large, pure white Polar Bear with black eye brows and bright blue eyes. He wears dark red armour and helmet with a red, hooded cape edged with black fur. He has two swords he uses at the same time, steel with black handles. He is amazed at the world around him, loves inventing and playing with others like a kid, yet is very wise, also an awesome warrior. He acts very much like a father towards Jack and Sandy, and has a sweettooth.  
Like and Dislikes: He likes cookies and milk, using his reindeer sleigh, and knowing everyone is safe. He dislikes Pitch, being helpless, and dehydrated (powered) milk.  
Fears: His only fear is of Pitch killing Sandy a second time, and this time, Sandy being unable to come back to life. (All the Game Guardians remember the history of their originals in the real world)  
Special power: He can open portals to and from different games using snow globes, be extremely quick for his size, and cause people to fly for limited amounts of time. North can also fit inside ANYTHING, chimneys included.  
Other: Apparently, North was from the real world but got teleported into the world of Dark Knight and turned into a video game character. He plays as an unlockable, with no desire of going back, and keeps his past a secret from the others. He was one of the first to believe Jack wasn't a bad virus, and is very protective of Sandy and Jack Frost, as if they were his son. North has a habit of exclaiming things in Russian and is very positive, with a good sense of humor and perfect for cheering people up or comforting them.

Created by RobinsInTheSkye (now in a profile named RobinsonSiblings alongside with her brother) for the character.

Name: Pitch Black "Pitch"  
Family: None  
Age: Immortal but appear 18

Game: Sugar Rush 2  
Appearance Physical and Psychological: He looks exactly like he does in the film, black hair with dark gray skin, golden eyes, but looks younger and wore a dark brown t-shirt underneath a black racer jacket with grey double stripes on the bord, black pants and boots. He often blends with shadows and is a deadly virus, and is very sadistic, cruel, loves causing death and pain, and hates Clarion, Jack Frost and Sandy with a passion, especially Sandy.  
Like and Dislikes: He likes creating fear and infecting people with his black virus. He dislikes happy people, bright sunlight, and the Guardians and the Heros of the Arcade.  
Fears: His own creations of fear and being defeated by Sandy.  
Special power: Can melt into shadows, create hundreds of shadows of himself, infect people with a black virus that will transform them into horse-like nightmares at might, shoot black sand at people that can burn them like lasers, and fly, on the races his power is throw black sand balls at the other racers to confuse their controls.  
Other: He does have a favorite, female Nightmare horse he created out of the virus himself, not by other characters, and named her Onyx. He still hates Sandy very much, and is continually trying to murder him. Other times, he tries to capture Sandy to attempt to infect him or scare him. He may have also sent Jack to infect the arcade.

His theme at Sugar Rush is Dark Chocolate.

Created by RobinsInTheSkye with a little changes by me.

Name: Sanderson "Sandy" the Dream Hedgehog  
Family: None  
Age: Unknown, but appears to be about 10, although he acts much older.

Game: Sonic Warriors' Legend  
Appearance Physical and Psychological: Sparkling, yellow quills with large, slightly slanted, golden eyes. Quills spike out in all directions, and he wears golden gloves and sneakers. He is a bit shy around strangers, but friendly, and has a habit of hiding behind Rae when very shy. Sandy does have plenty of wisdom though, and when battling, can become extremely deadly to the opposing side.  
Like and Dislikes: He likes being picked up, and dislikes evil with a passion. He also dislikes being forgotten or ignored.  
Fears: Being left alone.  
Special power: He can create sand creatures, bringing them to life, and uses sand whips as main weapons. He is also able to make darkness turn into light, become invisible, fly, and glow golden light.  
Has a crush on someone?: No.  
Other: Sandy is actually an immortal being that creates dreams for people, known in his alter-form of "Sandhedge", but is with Rae because she believes he is real and not a myth. Sandy is completely mute and cannot speak at all, and is actually made out of the sand he uses to make his creations. His backstory is that he used to be a normal, child Hedgehog that was mute, but something was wrong with his lungs. One night, he found himself unable to breathe and tried to scream for his parents, but they never came. He fell asleep while choking and died alone, shaping his only fear. Afterward, Sandy was resurrected as the Sandhedge, and is assumed to be more then fifteen thousand years old. He hates nightmares, but can tun them into dreams.

Created by Wreck-It Felix (Robins little brother)

Name: Feather Toothiana "Tooth"  
Age: Imortal  
Game: Fix-ItFelix Jr.  
Minions: Duck-Mini Fairies.  
Appearance: Like Tooth from the movies, except she has duck-like feathering-like green at her head, white feathers near her face, green to her shoulders and it turns to brown then black until her legs which are white then where her feet would be are pale green. And her wings are black with a white tip.

Other: She is the keeper of the ducks on Fix-It Felix Jr game

Created by warriorkittytailsdoll

Name: Bunnymud *Bunny* Lightfeet a.k.a Easter Bunny

Age: Imortal, aparently 12

Game: Animal Race

Appaerence: A tall bunny boy, with far sking and blue grey fur mixed with white, long ears and green eyes. He wore a dark blue racer jacket and white t-shirt, blue shorts and no shoes, a brown belt to keep his boomerangs and brown leather bracelets.

Personality: He is very proud of himself, adventurous, fierce, can be very friendly too, but with with everybody. Is protective and sometimes join to the fun around him.

Created by me

I will not release Jack Frost's bio now, so here are.

Just to let you know, Animal Race is the game of the new history of Heart Princess, if you can, send an OC to join the history and help her.

See all you later!


	18. Matrix Begin

OK, sorry if I take so long with this project, but Matrix was posted yesterday night to you that were waiting. Also I'm here to say, I'm sorry if I don't announced some of the mew OCs I received and the histories they will be in, they will be, I promisse, I'm just having no time to do things like before. And, I'm trying to release Reconquering soon too. the french version of Matrix was released today. I know Megan already saw my english version of it, but I promised, so, I'm still releasing it.

It's all. See you!


	19. Chapter 19

Rencetly News:  
I'm finally posting Reconquering, okay it isn't the better first chapter I did but I'm plannoing a good history, just having dificulties with the begin.

The old history: Curse in the Arcade changed name to Between Light and Darkness and is already in chapter six and ready to post chapter seven.

And I'm really here to say about my vacation mode. I recently noticed everyone is having problems and almost isn't showing up around here, so I'm also taking a time with my posts, hoping it'll just be 'till school and/or work vacation time.


End file.
